Technical Field
This invention relates generally to the treatment of serotonin (5-hydroxytryptamide, 5-HT) receptor-mediated conditions, and more specifically, to pharmaceutical compositions and methods for treating such conditions. Such methods include administering to an animal a therapeutically effective dose of 4-[3-[4-(6-fluoro-1,2,-benzisoxazol-3-yl)-1-piperidinyl]propoxy]-3-methoxy-benzoic acid, a metabolite of iloperidone.